


I love you

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure fluff. No plot just fluffiness.... It might give you toothache because its so freaking fluffy. I do swear once. Its so fluffy I'm gonna die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Finally. It had been so long since John could just lie down and /sleep/. Their last case had dragged on forever, not to mention he had to keep up with his clinic job the whole time as well. One thing piled on another, stress on top of stress, and John was so relieved when Sarah let him go on his lunch break after a long morning. He knew exactly where he was headed and in record timing John was home, curled up on the couch. The doctor's eyes shut. Just a small nap, tiny, he'd sleep through his lunch break and go back to work...Just a bit... A lanky body flopped on top of his on the small couch, pulling him back to consciousness. Maybe a year ago he would have been startled, or perhaps even angry, but he was used to it, now. "Thought you were...out." He slurred to Sherlock, sleepily.  
"Obviously not." Sherlock murmured. He had been trying to sleep while John was at the clinic, but he just couldn't drift off. He'd been missing... something. Something he couldn't put his finger on. When he'd heard John come in and settle down on the sofa, he decided to go after him. Some long-untouched instinct drew him there and compelled him to fit his lithe frame behind John's. His eyes fluttered closed and well, and he took a deep breath that smelled like one particular ex-army doctor.  
"What are you doing...." John wrapped his arms round the taller man pulling him close and closing his eyes once moe  
"Same as you. Nap." Sherlock's voice was rough with drowsiness. "You're warm." That over-active brain was mostly finished shutting down, so his filter was offline. He settled down into the sofa cushions, and draped his outside arm over John's back.  
"Thank you... I think" John's filter wasn't functioning particually well either "I love you" they'd been doing whatever they were doing for about three months but hadn't yet said the words  
"Shhhh... I know." Sherlock's nuzzled into John's shoulder, so his last words before he slipped off to sleep were lost into the doctor's jumper. If someone had been listening closely, it would have sounded a lot like "(mumble, mumble) you too..."  
John was listening closely. He didn't really have a choice considering the mans head was in his shoulder, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around the only man he'd ever loved  
When Sherlock woke up, he glanced out the window at the setting sun. /Oh, hell.../ He looked down at John, still fast asleep in his arms. He gave the older man a gentle shake. "John... John, wake up."  
John groaned and turned over "nmmh sleep"  
Sherlock glanced at the the clock. "John, it's after six."  
John shot up /fuck/ "I was supposed to only sleep for 10 minutes. oh /hell/ Sarah is going to murder me"  
"Wonderful, then I'll have another painfully simple case for Lestrade to have me solve." The detective flopped back down on the sofa, a wry smile on his lips.  
"I'd hope you'd be more bothered that I was murdered than the simplicity of the case. /Beside/ as my boyfriend,' its your job to avenge my death by getting the murderer locked away."  
"John, it would be /Sarah/ as the murderer here. I'm fairly confident that she would be so overwhelmed with guilt that she'd just turn herself in. Best I could do by way of avenging you would be to speak sternly to her as she was being taken away."  
"Or kill her."  
"But then Lestrade would ask me to solve /that/ murder. Or rather, it would be a missing person's case, since they would never find her body. And that would just be awkward."  
"Get Anderson locked away?" John giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to Sherlock's lips  
Sherlock pulled John closer to him, and kissed him back. "Now /there's/ an idea. You're brilliant, John." Sherlock smiled and stretched out on their sofa.  
"I love you."  
Sherlock sat up up his elbows, surprised. "I..." he started, but now fully conscious, he had a difficult time forming the words.  
"Its alright Sherlock... You don't have to say it back I know. Its okay." John pulled the taller man back down running his fingers through his hair and holding him close


End file.
